


We Interrupt This Broadcast

by zetsubonna



Series: On Va Voir [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Demisexual Bucky, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous requested: stucky: one of them accidentally (or "accidentally") walks in on the other jerking off. smut ensues.</p><p>Z says: Let's do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Interrupt This Broadcast

Some things are just awkward. The century is irrelevant.

Steve remembers, in crystal clear detail, the way it felt when he walked in on Bucky with the girl he went dancing with every couple of weeks, Evie, with her sunshine yellow dress riding high up on Bucky’s wrist, and Bucky’s face red as a tomato. It wasn’t like it was a real big surprise, not for him, but it was for Bucky. Steve closed the door and headed down to the corner store to buy a Coke, trying not to chuckle at the soothing noises Evie was making, while Bucky stammered like he was having a fit.

It always took Bucky a while to warm up to folks. He was naturally, effortlessly charming in a way Steve couldn’t manage, but Bucky would joke that it was a Pisces thing—if he could make nice instead of making waves, he could drift along peacefully instead of fighting the current. Contrariwise Steve, Bucky asserted, as a Cancer, couldn’t much help being pinchy.

So there was Bucky, six months in and barely up to second base, and Steve was on the stairs, shaking out his trousers around half a hard-on and biting his lip to keep from laughing until he was well out of ear shot, thinking that if the situation had been reversed (as it would be years later, with Peggy topless on Steve’s lap), he’d have waved Bucky over without much more than a blink and a grin.

They worked it out, back then. Bucky needs to get to know a body before he’s fond of them. Steve can tell right away if a person’s gonna work for him or not. Since Bucky’s been back, Steve’s noticed, that part’s the same. Now, though, he doesn’t know if he works for Bucky or not. They haven’t gotten that straightened out yet.  
  
Standing outside the door to Bucky's bedroom, Steve is frozen, blushing hot enough his ears are ringing, his hand inches from the knob. Bucky hadn't mentioned it since he's been back, but Steve's pretty sure the people holding him hadn’t given him any private time. Maybe Steve’s interrupted before. Steve can't know, honestly, Bucky wouldn't say anything.  
  
The rhythm's unmistakable. The hitch of his breath, the thumping of the bed against the wall and floor. Steve questions himself—would he even hear it if his hearing weren't enhanced, if he hadn't stopped to listen before knocking?  
  
Bucky grunts, and Steve wonders what that means. Did he come? Is he doing something—invested? Steve can't think. He's burning. He doesn't dare move away from the door, though, because, even though Bucky didn't hear Steve coming, he might hear him leaving. He waits. His heart is hammering like a rabbit. His cock is hard. He can't breathe. All he can see in his head is the vision he's had for so long, one he’s never managed to actually see for more than a few seconds, since Bucky would get real shy about it, of Bucky covered in sweat, touching himself.

   
"Come in, or get lost," Bucky snarls, and Steve is so confused that he almost doesn't register what Bucky is actually saying.  
  
"Come in, I said," Bucky’s voice is gravelly. "I hear you out there, now get in here, you fucking chicken."  
  
Steve opens the door, barely wide enough for him to fit through, and Bucky glares up at him, blue eyes feverish, his fist still wrapped around his cock. "Now, if you're done being a fucking voyeur, why don't you get over here and suck my dick?"  
  
Steve swallows thickly. "You're fucking kidding," he mumbles, barely above a whisper. "When did you— How long have you—"  
  
"I remember _some_ shit," Bucky mumbles, shaking the sweaty hair from his face. "I ain't forgot everything. I remember your mouth is Heaven, baby boy. So how about you get on your knees for me?"  
  
Bucky tastes the same. Steve remembers this, he remembers how thick it's always been, but he's pretty sure that somehow, Bucky's cock's gotten even thicker. His mouth waters while he's sucking, and he glances up at Bucky to see him, lolling there with his eyes closed, his hair soaked with sweat, and propped up on his fat pillows, grinning like he hasn't grinned in ages. Steve moans around Bucky's dick. His eyes close, lashes resting on his hollowing cheeks.  
  
"Should've figured it would take some noise," Bucky says, his hand sliding through Steve's hair. "You always were a sucker for my mouth."  
  
Steve moans again, his hand going down the front of his running pants. He starts to stroke his own cock while he sucks Bucky's, and Bucky makes a low, approving sound at this development.  
  
"Am I misremembering?" Bucky asks, "Or did I suck you off in an alley once, and get so excited I came in my pants?"  
  
Steve makes a vague, happy noise of affirmation.  
  
"Don't know what was on my mind," but he mumbles, shaking his hair again, "Must've been in a mood, or channeling _you_."  
  
Steve slurps loudly, then bobs his head down, until his nose is in the hair under Bucky's navel, the head of Bucky's cock against the back of his throat, and Bucky groans. Steve is so happy he can't think. He feels drunk. His own cock is already sticky at the tip from the sheer absurdity of it. He hasn't done this since before the ice. He thought about it, of course, but he wasn't sure how to ask if anyone else would be interested.  
  
"Did you miss me, baby?" Bucky asks, his voice increasingly breathy as Steve gags and chokes on his cock, working it into his throat. "You done this with anybody? Anybody know what you really like?"  
  
Steve hums in the negative, his ears going pink, face hot. It’s been so long since he’s done anything like this, and Bucky’s commentary’s shifted so much, he’s not sure how to take it. The rumbling of his voice is still the same, the gentle warmth of his tone, but everything he’s saying is different than anything he’s said before. Steve’s a little shocked how much he likes it, how it’s making his mouth water.  
  
"Would've thought you'd at least gotten on with Sam," Bucky mumbles. "He seems like your kind of fella. Nice."  
  
Steve moans, slurping again. Back then, Bucky only ever asked him about what he got up to with Peggy, because it took Bucky so long to get fond of anybody, and, as far as Steve knows, Bucky’s only ever wanted to talk about fooling around with folks if he was attached to them. He and Bucky were never exclusive, but the world’s a different place now. Maybe they still won’t be. Maybe that’s good. It worked for them just fine before—and better than fine, with Peggy.

Steve hadn’t realized his crush on Sam was so obvious. He hadn’t noticed Bucky working on one, either. Maybe Steve had just been busy having his head up his own ass, that wouldn’t be unusual.

Steve glances upward, and Bucky laughs softly, rough, his shoulders relaxed into the bed, his teeth scraping across his lower lip, leaving it flushed, shiny and slick.

"Just because I haven’t been up for it doesn’t mean my eyes’re closed. Thought you had better sense than to sit at home, waiting for me. Or maybe you just ain't figured out how to ask. Mm. Why ain’t you made a move yet, Stevie? You getting shy in your old age? Didn't know what to say to him, did you? But I can see why. He's brave, smart, _real_ good looking, with that handsome smile, and those big brown eyes.”

  
Steve shrugs. He isn’t sure what to say, and besides, his mouth is busy.  
  
"He ain't gonna turn you down, you know. It’s just like before, if it ain’t more so. Even in the future, seems like everybody’s a little queer for Captain America."  


Bucky laughs hoarsely, starting to shake. "Oh baby, don't stop. Almost there—"  
  
Steve is, too. It's been too long since he's done this. He can't remember the last time. Before the ice, before the train, it was maybe in a tent somewhere? The woods somewhere? On a mission somewhere? Bucky still tastes the same, and Steve's drunk on it.  
  
"Get ready baby," Bucky mumbles, "Get ready, sweetheart, you gonna take it on your tongue?"  
  
Steve manages a nod. He's so dizzy, his face is red, his mouth obscenely wet, lips swollen with effort.  
  
"That's my good boy," Bucky rasps. "Kiss me soon as you swallow, I'll finish you up."  
  
Steve gulps. Steve gulps and gulps and gulps. He crawls up Bucky's body to the pillows, tangling his hands in Bucky's hair. Both of Bucky's hands come up to Steve's back, and the metal pinches Steve's naked skin. Bucky notices before Steve does, swears unintelligibly, and fixes it before his tongue is almost in the back of Steve's mouth. Bucky plunders Steve's mouth with his tongue, and Steve comes all over Bucky's stomach.  
  
"Don't lurk outside next time," Bucky says against Steve's mouth. Steve nods, shaky, not trusting his voice.  
  
"Fucking punk," Bucky says fondly, closing his eyes. "Let me know when you get your breath back. You and me can figure out how we are going to get Sam to appreciate you."  
  
Steve laughs, and buries his face in the side of Bucky's neck.  
  
"That your way of saying you like him, too?" Steve manages.  
  
"Yeah," Bucky says. "Damn, obviously. Man knows his way around an arsenal, fucking _flies_ , and he's gorgeous. Don't know what you were waiting for. If you hadn’t seen him first, I wouldn’t even offer that we take him together, I'd just go get him for myself."  
  
"I wasn't sure there was a ‘we,’" Steve confesses, mumbling into the side of Bucky's neck.  
  
" _Course_ there's still a ‘we,’" Bucky grumbles, thumping the middle of Steve's back with his metal fist. Steve grunts. "There's always a ‘we.’ Thought that was why you came for me."  
  
"I would have done it anyway, Buck," Steve says, sitting up a bit to look into Bucky's eyes.  
  
Bucky shakes his head, his own eyes closing. "Now who's a sap?  
  
"Still you," Steve insists, then tucks his face back into Bucky's neck. "Ever was."


End file.
